Caffe of Love
by HwanB
Summary: CHAP.2UPDATE" Kau manis, seperti caramel"- Kwon JiYong, pemilik hotel tersohor ditantang untuk dapat memiliki Daesung, pelayan di sebuah Caffe. Apakah semua itu akan jadi semudah yang Ia bayangkan? Bad Summary, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Caffe of Love**

**Characters : Bigbang's members**

**Disclaimer : Bigbang bukan punya author T.T**

** Mereka punya papa YG.**

**Warnings : OOC, plot rada gk jelas.**

**Selamat membaca... ^ ^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bermata sipit tampak sedang mengepel lantai caffe mungil itu.

Bibirnya terus melantunkan suara emas mengikuti lagu dari _earphone_nya.

_Wings Caffe..._

Sebuah caffe kecil yang terlihat begitu hangat di tengah kesibukan kota Seoul.

Caffe bergaya Eropa klasik dengan aroma candu bubuk kopi dan kue-kue manis, merupakan alasan banyak orang terpancing untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dalam alunan lembut denting piano yang kadang terdengar dari pertunjukan solo sang pemilik caffe ini.

Namanya Youngbae.

Lelaki berambut mohawk dengan wajah yang ramah dan lembut.

Sebelumnya, dia membentuk caffe ini bersama dengan tunangannya, Dara.

Sayangnya maut lebih dulu menjemput yeoja itu dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Setelah sekian lama memilih untuk menutup caffe ini, Youngbae akhirnya kembali membuka _Wings Caffe_ dengan maksud meneruskan impian Dara yang sudah terbang ke surga.

Tapi kita tidak akan bercerita tentang kehidupan Youngbae kali ini.

" Daesung-hyung, apa kau sudah putus dengan Minji?"tanya namja bermata panda sambil mengelap beberapa cangkir kopi. Daesung, orang yang sedang mengepel lantai caffe, seperti tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

" Hyung..."masih tidak ada jawaban.

" Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja? Hyung marah, ya?"Daesung malah menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

" DAESUNG-HYUNG!"Daesung tersentak dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang dari tadi menggantung di telinganya.

" M-mwo?Ada apa, Seungri?"

" Ah, lupakan saja hyung."Seungri menghela nafas, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi.

'Klining-klining'

Lonceng kecil di pintu masuk caffe berdenting, seorang lelaki dengan senyuman hangat masuk lalu menggantungkan mantelnya.

" Kalian datang pagi sekali."ujarnya.

" Oh, selamat pagi Youngbae-hyung!"sambut Daesung dan Seungri bersamaan.

" Pagi Daesung, Seungri."balas Youngbae sambil membuat secangkir _Caffe Americano _untuknya.

" He? Kenapa nama Daesung-hyung yang disebut duluan?"protes Seungri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ya kau ini!Hal sepele begitu juga protes."jawab Daesung disertai jitakan kecil di kepala Seungri.

" Ah, sakit!Bae-hyung, ahjussi ini sudah memukulku!"

" Mwo? Ahjussi katamu?Kau akan menjadi menu spesial hari ini, Seungri! "teriak Daesung lalu menyodorkan kayu pel yang dia pegang, nyaris saja wajah Seungri bernasib sama dengan lantai caffe mereka.

" Aaakh!Ampun hyung!Sa-saranghae Daesung-hyung~"Seungri mencoba memberikan aegyo terbaiknya pada Daesung sambil berlari menghindar dari terkaman(?) Daesung.

" Aku belum pernah melihat panda ber-aegyo sebelumnya."ejek Daesung.

" Aku juga belum pernah melihat rubah mengepel lantai sebelumnya."Seungri membalas ejekan Daesung dengan wajah datar. Sehingga Seungri harus kembali berlari jika tidak mau wajah mulusnya terkotori dengan detergen pembersih lantai.

Youngbae yang melihat semua itu hanya terkekeh kecil, menikmati _Caffe Americano_ kesukaannya. Daesung dan Seungri sudah bekerja di Caffe nya selama 4 tahun, sejak Dara masih hidup. Mereka sudah dianggap Youngbae sebagai adiknya sendiri.

'klining-klining'

Bel kecil itu kembali berdenting, kali ini dua orang pemuda berpakaian modis masuk kedalam. Namja yang tinggi memakai setelan dengan warna dominan hitam. Berbeda dengan namja bertubuh lebih mungil, seluruh pakaiannya berwarna putih kecuali scaft dan kacamata berbingkai violet yang dia kenakan.

" Pelanggan pertama untuk hari ini. Ayo mulai bekerja."perintah Youngbae.

" Baik."Daesung merapikan apron hitam yang dia kenakan, lalu bergegas menghampiri meja yang ditempati dua pelanggan pertama mereka.

" Selamat datang, silahkan lihat menu kami."sapa Daesung ramah.

" Seperti biasa."ujar namja tinggi itu dengan santai.

" Hm, secangkir _Hot Espresso_, Seunghyun-hyung?"Daesung mulai mencatat pesanan Seunghyun. Dia memang sudah sering datang ke Caffe ini. Dari pakaiannya yang glamour, sepertinya dia orang yang kaya. Tapi sampai sekarang, Daesung masih tidak tau apa pekerjaan Seunghyun. Mungkin seorang pengusaha sukses? Entahlah...

Daesung beralih ke namja tampan di hadapan Seunghyun.

" Wah, kau ini temannya Seunghyun-hyung, ya?"kata Daesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Namja itu langsung mendongkak dan menatap tajam Daesung.

" Tidak sopan."desisnya.

" A-ah...Maafkan aku..."Daesung menunduk, kaget dengan reaksi yang dia dapat.

" Jiyong, kau ini terlalu sensitif."komentar Seunghyun. Namja yang dipanggil Jiyong hanya diam.

" Daesung, perkenalkan ini Jiyong, sahabatku. Dia lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil dia Jiyong-hyung."

" Aku tidak tua."potong Jiyong.

" Aigoo...terserah saja."desah Seunghyun lalu mengambil koran yang tersedia.

" Ne, salam kenal Jiyong-hyung. Kang Daesung imnida."Daesung menyodorkan tangannya. Tapi Jiyong tidak terlihat seperti memperdulikan perkataan Daesung. Jadi Daesung menarik kembali tangannya.

" Jangan panggil aku Jiyong, kau ini sok akrab sekali."

" Mian-mianhae,Tuan. Aku sudah tidak sopan tadi."Daesung jadi merasa tidak nyaman.

" _Caramel Macchiato_."

" N-ne? Apa?"

" Aku pesan _Caramel Macchiato_, pabo."Jiyong mendengus kesal.

" Ah,iya. Satu _Caramel Macchiato_."Daesung mencatat dengan gugup.

" Satu _Hot Espresso_ dan _Caramel Macchiato_. Mohon tunggu sebentar."Daesung membungkuk lalu bergegas pergi menghampiri Seungri dan Youngbae.

" Siapa orang itu, hyung?"bisik Seungri menunjuk ke arah Jiyong.

" Sahabat Seunghyun-hyung."Daesung memberikan daftar pesanan pada Seungri. " Orang yang menyeramkan."bisik Daesung.

" Hyung, kau sering datang ke Caffe kecil ini?"tanya Jiyong sambil memainkan scraft yang terikat di lehernya.

" Ya_, Espresso_ nya enak sekali,loh. Tempatnya juga nyaman. Biasanya ada pertunjukan piano solo juga."

" Jauh lebih keren juga bar milikku."sergah Jiyong.

" Ya jelas saja beda Jiyong-ah. Itukan bar kelas satu. Di hotel termewah pula."jelas Seunghyun sebal dengan kekeraskepalaan Jiyong.

" Pelayannya bodoh."gumam Jiyong.

" He, maksudmu Daesung?"Seunghyun meletakkan koran yang dia baca. " Menurutku dia manis."tambah Seunghyun menunjukkan seringainya.

" Manis? Seleramu benar-benar unik, hyung."

" Memang dia manis kan? Anaknya juga baik, dan polos." Jiyong menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan jijik.

" Hyung, kau...suka bocah itu?"selidik Jiyong.

" Memangnya kenapa? Jiyong-ku cemburu, hm?"goda Seunghyun sambil perlahan menyentuh pipi Jiyong. Jiyong segera menepis tangan Seunghyun.

" Jangan berlaku bodoh! Kau membuatku jijik!"

" Hm, memangnya kenapa?"seringai Seunghyun semakin mengembang. " Bukannya Jiyong, juga suka pada namja?"

" Cih, tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya teknik untuk mendapatkan hati dari pengusaha lain. Mereka itulah orang-orang bodoh yang tergila-gila padaku."

" Oh, jadi itu juga yang sudah kau lakukan padaku supaya kau bisa dengan mudah menjalin kerja sama dengan kami? Padahal aku sudah berharap banyak pada Jiyong-ku."Seunghyun menunjukkan tatapan memelas.

" Tidak usah ku goda juga, kau itu selalu mengekori ku." Seunghyun mendengus melihat kepercayaan diri Jiyong.

" Wah wah... Jiyong benar-benar angkuh ya."ujar Seunghyun.

" Kalau melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin bermain-main sedikit."lanjutnya.

Jiyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan arah perkataan Seunghyun.

" Ayo kita bertaruh, seperti dulu."Seunghyun tersenyum lebar.

" Bertaruh?"

" Ya, kalau kau bisa memiliki Daesung dalam satu minggu ini. Kau bisa menjalin kontrak dengan perusahaan wine-ku selama satu tahun secara cuma-cuma."Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa harus pelayan itu?"potong Jiyong

" Terserahku,ini kan permainanku. Dan kalau kau gagal, kau harus mau menjadi..." matanya tampak berbinar.

" Pelayanku -ah tidak- tepatnya **pacarku**."ucapnya dengan penekanan.

" Tidak mau. Aku masih punya harga diri."tolak Jiyong.

" Harga diri? Bilang saja kalau kau takut."Jiyong tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Seunghyun.

" Takut? Aku bisa menaklukkannya sekarang juga!"

" Jangan banyak omong. Buktikan saja."tantang Seunghyun.

" Maaf lama menunggu, ini pesanan kalian."Daesung berjalan mendekat mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Seunghyun dan Jiyong langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

" Satu minggu..."bisik Seunghyun pada Jiyong.

" Nah, selamat menikmati."Daesung membungkuk lalu hendak pargi. Namun genggaman tangan Jiyong menahan Daesung tetap di situ.

" Eh, apa ada yang kurang, Tuan?"tanya Daesung. Jiyong menatap mata Daesung dengan pandangan yang aneh. Lalu senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya.

" Maaf, tadi aku sudah berkata kasar padamu."kata Jiyong dengan lembut.

" N-ne...tidak apa, Tuan. I-itu salahku."Daesung jadi bingung dengan tingkah Jiyong yang berubah drastis.

" Tidak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu."Tiba-tiba Jiyong bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu Daesung.

" Caramel..."gumam Jiyong.

" M-maaf?"

" Kau manis, seperti caramel..."Daesung merasakan wajahnya memanas.

' Apa-apaan orang , kau tidak boleh terlihat bodoh oleh orang aneh ini!'batin Daesung.

" Aku...suka sekali caramel."bisiknya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daesung. Rasanya Daesung ingin berteriak saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kaku.

' Mau apa dia? Menciumku? Oh, jadi begini rasanya saat akan berciuman itu. Ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Daesung! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Waa...Eomma, tolong aku!'pikiran Daesung semakin kacau.

Daesung bisa merasakan nafas Jiyong menggelitik hidungnya.

" Tuan..."

" Hng... Panggil Jiyong saja..."

" I-itu..."

' PRANG! '

Jiyong dan Daesung refleks saling menjauh mendengar suara itu. Daesung menoleh dan melihat Seungri berdiri mematung dengan pecahan kaca di depannya.

" A-AIGOO...AKU MENJATUHKAN GELAS...HYUNG, BISA KAU BANTU AKU DISINI ?"panggil Seungri dengan suara yang kelewat keras hanya untuk orang yang berada enam langkah di hadapannya.

" O-OK! AKU SEGERA KESANA!"jawab Daesung dengan volume maksimal.

" Maaf mengganggu, silahkan menikmati pesanan kalian. "Daesung bergegas pergi.

Jiyong tampak kesal dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

" Sepertinya akan ada penghalang,ya? Jiyong."tanya Seunghyun dengan senyuman mengejek.

" Ini baru yang pertama, hyung. Kau siapkan saja kontrak perusahaan itu."balas Jiyong sambil menyeruput _Caramel Macchiato_-nya. " Enak."

Daesung membantu Seungri membersihkan pecahan kaca.

" Hei, Seungri."Seungri mendongkak.

" Ya, hyung?"

" Gomawo..."

" Eh, untuk apa?"

" Karena sudah menolongku dari orang aneh itu."jelas Daesung. Seungri menundukkan kepalanya, seperti menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Tidak kok..."gumamnya pelan.

Youngbae yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

" Seungri, belum berubah ya..."

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Gimana fanficnya readers?**

**Tolong review-nya ya!**

**Don't be a silent reader, okeh.**

**Kalau ada yang kurang pas, bilang aja sama author.**

**Bakalan diterima dengan jari yang bersih(?)**

**Khekhekhe... Makasih yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca fanfic author norak ini!**

**HwanB**


	2. Chapter 2

Permisi readers ^^ Setelah lama author kehabisan ide buat nulis, akhirnya saya kembali numpang lewat disini dengan cerita yang masih apa adanya aja #plakk. Nah, langsung aja scroll ke bawah yaa~

**Title: Caffe of Love**

**Character(s): Bigbang's members**

**Disclaimer: Bigbang itu dari YGE, bukan punya saya**

**Warning: OOC, author amatiran**

.

.

.

.

_Aku sudah pernah bilang,kan?_

"Berikan seluruh hartamu!Atau kau bisa melihat urat nadinya putus!"

_Kalau aku, tidak pernah menyukai takdirku ini._

"Ayah, ayaaah... A-aku takut..."

_Kenapa, apa aku tidak boleh bahagia?_

"Tenang Jiyong, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

_Bukan ini yang aku inginkan, bukan hidup seperti ini._

"Ambil saja, ambil semuanya!Kumohon lepaskan anak itu."

_Kenapa aku tidak ikut mati saja?_

DOR!DOR!DOR!

"Kau orang yang baik, heh."

_Kurasa itu akan jadi lebih menyenangkan._

CRASH!

"Hilangkan semua bukti, kita pergi dari sini."

_Ayah, apa kau sudah berjumpa dengan ibu di sana?_

"Hei,nak!Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"A-akh...sakit..."

"Kau masih hidup?Bertahanlah,aku akan menyelamatkanmu!Dokter,anak ini masih hidup!"

_Kalian bisa melihatku?Apa kalian tau aku sudah MUAK?_

.

.

.

.

Jiyong tersentak dari tidurnya, nafasnya terhembus dengan ritme cepat yang tidak teratur. Bantal tidurnya basah karena keringat. Sambil memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa berat, Jiyong mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur _kingsize_ itu dan duduk di sofa teras balkon kamar mewah yang Ia tempati. Jiyong mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam, saat dia sedang minum di sebuah club hotelnya bersama Seunghyun dan beberapa orang teman dekat. Hanya pesta kecil untuk bersenang-senang. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum sampai melewati batas toleransi merasakan getaran dari _handphone_nya, pesan singkat dari Seunghyun.

_Ya Jiyongie~ Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau bersusah payah menggendongmu!Kau berat, tau!Malam ini kami akan merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan. Datanglah... Lebih baik kau bawa seorang pacar kalau tidak mau aku mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarmu lagi di depan para tamu :p Arasseo!_

Jiyong mengetik balasan pesan itu dengan cepat.

_Gomawo, aku akan datang_

Benar-benar sebuah jawaban pesan yang singkat...

Ketukan pintu menggema di kamar Jiyong.

"Permisi Tuan, saya mengantarkan sarapan anda."seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan asiten dan pelayan pribadi Jiyong memasuki kamar sambil membawa nampan dengan makanan yang beraroma enak.

"Aku tidak lapar, untukmu saja."pelayan itu hanya diam dan menaruh nampan tersebut di meja kecil balkon.

"Siang ini anda akan menghadiri rapat penting dari pengusaha Jepang, dilanjutkan dengan pengawasan langsung kinerja pegawai, setelah itu jamuan untuk tamu dari London, dan selanjutnya-"

"Ya ya, aku sudah tau, bawel."potong Jiyong cepat.

"Apa Tuan punya rencana lain sebelum siang nanti?"Jiyong menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu yang dalam. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Siapkan mobil, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengunjungi mereka."

.

.

.

.

Jiyong berlutut di depan dua buah makam. Diletakkannya seikat bunga _Jonquil _putih yang sengaja dia bawa untuk orang itu.

"Kuharap ibu menyukainya, bunga yang cantik sekali, bukan?"bisik Jiyong sambil mengusap lembut nama yang terukir di makam itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama wanita yang paling Ia cintai ini seakan terputar kembali di benaknya. Lalu dia beralih ke makam yang berada di sebelahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Jiyong, tapi airmata yang menggenang perlahan sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu.

"Kenapa kalian harus pergi?Aku kesepian, rasanya sepi sekali. Ayah, Ibu..."Jiyong saat ini bukanlah Jiyong yang biasanya. Jiyong dengan suara yang bergetar ini bukanlah Jiyong yang selalu berbicara dengan nada sombong tersirat di dalamnya. Jiyong yang meneteskan airmata ini bukanlah Jiyong yang dingin tak berperasaan. Jiyong yang ketakutan dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam kesedihan ini bukanlah Jiyong yang selalu berjalan dengan kepala mendongkak angkuh. Tidak jika berkaitan dengan orangtuanya.

"Aku punya harta, dan orang-orang memujaku. Tapi semuanya terasa kosong."Jiyong menatap sendu ke arah makam tersebut, berharap mendengar saran yang meyakinkan dari ayahnya, tawa yang menenangkan dari ibu yang dia cintai. Semuanya begitu sunyi. Jiyong tersenyum lirih sebelum bangkit untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mungkin kunjunganku ini hanya akan merepotkan . Sampai jumpa Ayah, Ibu. Aku cinta kalian."Jiyong baru saja melangkah pergi saat melihat seorang namja yang tidak asing melintas bersamaan dengannya.

'Eh, inikan namja kontrak satu tahun.'batin Jiyong. Daesung yang merasa diperhatikan langsung gelagapan begitu mengetahui kalau Jiyong ada di sana.

"H-hyung!Sedang apa kau di sini?"

'Tidak sopan, seharusnya dia menyapa dulu baru bertanya.'batin Jiyong lagi.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku..mengunjungi kakakku."ujar Daesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kakak?"

"Ne, dia pergi karena kecelakaan."

"Hm, aku turut berduka mendengar itu."

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Itu sudah lama sekali. Kau juga berkunjung, hyung?"Daesung balik bertanya.

"Ya."jawab Jiyong singkat, tapi melihat Daesung masih memasang mimik bertanya akhirnya dia melanjutkan. "Ibu dan Ayahku. Sejak umurku 8 tahun."Daesung terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Jiyong.

"Aku turut berduka, hyung."Daesung berusaha menyembuntikan wajah ibanya, Jiyong pasti tidak suka dikasihani orang lain. Daesung tidak berani menanyakan penyebab kematian kedua orang tua Jiyong.

"Mereka pasti sangat bahagia."gumam Daesung. Jiyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mereka pasti sangat bahagia kalau mengetahui anak mereka tumbuh menjadi namja yang hebat dan tampan seperti hyung!"Jiyong mendengus mendengar ucapan Daesung.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau mencoba menjilatku ya?"selidik Jiyong.

"Ji-jilat? Untuk apa? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok!"

"Benarkah? Aku banyak bertemu dengan orang-orang penggila harta akhir-akhir ini."ujarnya. "Hanya menduga,kukira kau salah satu dari mereka. Che."tambahnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan gerbang pemakaman itu. Telinga Daesung terasa panas mendengar kata-kata Jiyong barusan.

"Maaf saja. Aku punya cukup harga diri untuk tidak mengemis seperti para pemuja bodohmu itu, Tuan Kwon."Jiyong menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar badannya dengan gerakan yang kaku dan melangkah kembali ke hadapan Daesung. Scraft yang dikenakannya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin pagi yang dingin di kota Seoul.

"He, harga diri katamu?"

"Ya, jangan samakan semua orang dengan 'para penggila harta'mu itu!"Daesung menatap lurus ke arah mata hitam Jiyong. Jiyong melihat bola mata Daesung sedikit bergetar dalam pantulan wajahnya. Seringai Jiyong mengembang.

"Aku tidak menyangka Daeyoon punya kepercayaan diri yang besar."desisnya.

"Daesung! Namaku Daesung!"

"Yaya, Daesung. Apapun itu."Jiyong memutar bola matanya. Lalu Jiyong memegang dagu Daesung dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Jiyong membawa wajah Daesung mendekat ke wajahnya.

'Tidak lagi...'batin Daesung panik.

"Mendengar ucapanmu tadi aku jadi teringat satu hal."Daesung sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan hangat nafas Jiyong kembali menggelitik ujung hidungnya. Jiyong terdiam beberapa saat, memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menatap wajah Daesung dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah daesung memerah walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikan itu dengan wajah tenangnya.

'Ternyata Seunghyun bodoh itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.'pikir Jiyong.'Namja-kontrak satu tahun-ini cukup manis juga.'Jiyong terkekeh pelan.

"Bicara soal harga diri..."Jiyong melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Berapa hargamu, hm?"

"..."

Sunyi.

"..."

Masih diam.

"..."

"Hei, kau-"

BUAGH!

Tubuh Jiyong terdorong ke belakang. Rasa nyeri menyerang pipi kirinya.

"A-akh...Apa-apaan kau!"Jiyong meringis sambil berteriak ke arah Daesung. Tapi Daesung terlanjur berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Di ujung gerbang, Daesung membalikkan bedannya dan menatap Jiyong dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau suka itu? Sudah susah payah aku mencoba bersikap baik tapi kau malah melecehkanku, heh? Jiyong-hyung."mata sipit Daesung 'menghilang' karena tawa mengejeknya.

"Yah, kau bisa menyimpan yang satu tadi sebagai 'ciuman pertama'kita, Tuan Kwon Jiyong yang oh-sungguh-sempurna! Aku pergi duluan!"Daesung melambai sambil berlari meninggalkan Jiyong, masih memegang pipinya yang lebam karena tonjokan maut(?) Daesung.

"A-apa yang barusan dia...Aish!"Jiyong yang belum pernah mendapat 'penolakan' sebelumnya hanya bisa mendesis kesal. Entah kenapa Jiyong merasakan degupan aneh di dadanya, degupan yang terasa asing.

' _Naega saranghaneun naenun sorry I'm a Bad Boy_

_Geurae charari tteona jal gayeo You're a Good Girl_

_Sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsugok_

_Silmangman namatgetjiman~'_

Jiyong merogoh sakunya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeobosseoyo?"

"Ya Jiyong! Pastikan kau datang sebelum jam delapan malam nanti. Appa mengajakmu makan malam bersama sebelum pesta perayaannya di mulai. Apa kau sudah menemukan kencan untuk-"

"INI SEMUA KARENA TARUHAN BODOHMU ITU, SEUNGHYUN!"bentak Jiyong sebelum memutuskan telepon dari Seunghyun. Seunghyun menutupi telinganya yang berdengung sambil menatap aneh ke layar hendphonenya.

"Kenapa bocah ini?"gumamnya.

"Seperti orang yang baru ditolak saja. Che, tapi mana mungkin.

Dia kan Jiyong. Kepalanya pasti pusing karena mabuk semalam."pikir Seunghyun sambil kembali mengawasi para pekerja yang sedang mendekorasi ruangan untuk perayaan malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

'_Benar, dia itu kan Jiyong.'_

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

**Gimana kali ini?**

**Masih aneh kah? Masih banyak missing typos kah?**

**Waduh...mian mian...**

**Akan saya usahakan yang lebih ok lagi untuk ._.v**

**Hope you enjoy it! *sok bahasa Korea* #ehh?**

**HwanB**


End file.
